Gift Cards
by Hubert24601
Summary: What will Rose do when she recieves a gift card? Is it legal?  Will she convince the Doctor to take her shopping?  Will she ever get her mind off of his neck? [10Rose] Rated T for innuendo and gift card violations.


Gift Cards

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I just watched a Marketplace episode on Gift Cards and how more often than not they fool you. I was so peeved I decided to do a fic about it! Fluff/Romance/Humour, 10Rose oneshot of the day.

Disclaimer: I have no idea if Bluenotes is also in Britain – probably not, and I have no idea whether they actually have gift cards at Bluenotes - probably not, BUT I _do_ know, however, that I don't own it.

Rating: T for innuendo and gift card violations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Doctor, Doctor!" Rose Tyler's voice echoed throughout the TARDIS. The Doctor heard how excited and happy she sounded and grinned like an idiot before he could stop himself.

"In here!" he called from his cubby hole underneath the console where he was currently fixing something that otherwise had no existence whatsoever until he decided to fix it again.

Rose ran into the console room, happily bouncing on the balls of her feet. She waved a small thing in the air, but the Doctor couldn't see it, so he backed out slowly. "Look what I got!!" The Doctor was about to turn around when he raised his head too soon and too fast – banging it painfully on a piece of metal. Rose giggled softly, brown eyes shining as he turned to look at her after grumbling about engineering.

"What do you got?" he asked her, her grin so infectious that he felt himself grinning so idiotically back he felt like his entire face would split in two.

She stepped closer and suddenly stuck her hand underneath his nose, waving the small thing underneath it. The Doctor took an astonished step back at the proximity and crashed painfully into the console. Rose laughed louder this time, a musical sound to his ears. "What, Doctor, you scared of me?" She stuck out her tongue as she smiled up at him, her face so adorable and innocent that it was all he could do not to grab hold of her and take her against the TARDIS wall.

The Doctor coughed and tried to avoid her eyes; being at a loss for words did not suit him at all. "Well…uh…y-y…" Stuttering did not suit him either. He glanced back up at her as he scratched the back of his neck, making a completely cute – though twisted - face that he didn't realize but Rose sure did. "No," he finally said lamely.

Rose giggled again and backed off. She would leave him alone…_for now_. "Anyway," she continued, still beaming, "I got a gift card!"

The Doctor frowned. "How on earth did you get one _here_?" he asked her, completely befuddled.

Rose grinned. "Not here, Sir Doctor –" And she couldn't resist. She leaned forward and tapped him lightly on the nose. The Doctor was too stunned at her touch to do anything but stare at her, " – but in the mail Mum gave me when I was last home." She leaned back. "I was just going through it now and I got a 200 dollar gift card!!" she squealed.

"Why do you need the money when I have the TARDIS?" snorted the Doctor.

"Don't you mean, 'Why do you need the money when we steal what we need and want anyway'?" asked Rose, smiling demurely.

The Doctor shrugged sheepishly. "Still… looking at that card – why would someone send _you_ 200 dollars?" He cocked one eyebrow at her.

"Oi!"

"Seriously though," continued the Doctor, "You'd spend it as soon as it got into your pocket!" He grabbed the card from Rose and glanced at it very closely. "It's not even for a store in Britain, Rose!"

"Well, I'm going to use it!"

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. And I supposed you came here to mooch me into flying you down there?"

Rose batted her eyelashes at him and he sighed.

Rose grinned. It _always_ worked. Because she knew he couldn't resist. And what's more, he knew that she knew he couldn't resist – which made each triumph so much sweeter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose tugged on the Doctor's arm as she pointed to the map in Peterborough's coolest mall – erm, the only mall that had Bluenotes. "There," she said as she pointed, still firmly attached to his arm as they started to walk.

Not that the Doctor minded – he was rather enjoying it, in fact. Her smooth, long golden hair flying sometimes into his face smelling of strawberries made him tingle. Her warm fingers delicately arched as she held firmly to his arm sent delicious cackling warmth down to the tips of his toes. And those glorious eyes, brown, deep and rich – smiling and dancing enticingly as if they knew the enchantment he was under - whenever they flashed upwards to meet his he felt a massive bolt of electricity run hot through his blood.

And the Doctor was finding it amazing that he could still speak, let alone coherently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Want me to come in with you?" the Doctor asked Rose once they had reached the store, his gentle question lighting his eyes – _nice, warm, bambi-brown eyes,_ thought Rose with a day-dreamy sort of smile. He smiled back – and that's what snapped her back into the present.

"Uhh…"

The Doctor chuckled as he patted her hand. "Is that a yes or a no?" he teased her, still smiling warmly.

Rose blushed, ready to sink into the wall. She hadn't really been listening – her thoughts were still on the nice, tight arm her hand was gripping, still on those amazing brown eyes that could see into her soul, the exact shading of that left sideburn – "I… um… _think_ you asked a question…" she told him lamely, unwilling to give her secret away.

The Doctor chuckled again. "Want me to come in with you?" he asked her again in the same warm, gentle voice, patient.

"Yeah," said Rose automatically. She blushed when the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her and fidgeted uncomfortably. _Come on, Tyler… pull yourself together!_ "Sure," she faltered after a hesitation, "If you want," she added.

"Okay." The Doctor slowly reached over and released Rose's hand from his arm. Rose was slightly confused for a moment. What was he doing? A few moments later her answer was questioned – I mean, question was answered. The Doctor reached down and held out his hand. Rose stared dumbly at him for a moment, thoughts still on his neck with his tie off and the first three buttons undone – Rose mentally kicked herself for thinking such things.

Rose smiled up at the Doctor before accepting his hand and hers was folded tightly into his. They walked through the door, by all means seeming a couple.

Rose glanced around at some things with interest, smiling softly to herself at stuff that she could seriously see the Doctor wearing and stuff that she could absolutely not.

The next hour and a half were very busy – two hundred dollars is after all, a lot to spend on clothing – you could probably buy four and a half things with that.

Finally Rose laid down her items to buy – with a little persuasion that the Doctor let her buy him a hoody – and produced her gift card.

The lady accepted it and ran it through.

She handed it back and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, but this expired yesterday – and even then it's not activated."

Rose gaped at her as the Doctor rubbed her shoulders. "You're kidding me, right? Do I at least get my money back?"

"Nope, I'm sorry, miss."

Rose blinked and turned to look at the Doctor. He held out his hand again and she accepted it. Silently they left the shop, leaving the items on the counter for the lady to sort out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose was still silent by the time they had reached the TARDIS. The Doctor led her to the kitchen and she followed obediently. "It didn't work."

"I thought it was a bit dodgy – though I'm sorry, Rose."

"Not your fault." The Doctor turned to hand her a cup of tea and was surprised to find silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Rose? Surely it can't be over that gift card – " He scooted a chair closer to her and sat in it, eying her with concern.

"Nah." Rose smiled through her tears and started wiping them away. "It's not that. Not the trouble we had to go through and all to find it was all for nothing – just… no one's ever done that for me before – people gave me stuff all the time if they wanted me to do something for them – they could have just asked – as if gifts would make a difference…" Rose sniffed and turned away. The Doctor took her face in his hands and turned her towards him again. "No one's ever, you know, given me something out of the blue like that. Sure, I get little gifts for helping out, and they make me feel better… but no one to just… you know… tell me that they appreciate me, or that they're my friend… you know what I mean? I know it's selfish and all –"

"Rose, it's all right to feel this way every now and then," said the Doctor firmly, then smiled to himself. "Goodness knows I feel it all the time when I save the world day after day and no one knows except a daft old ship and the aliens who I've defeated." The lights flickered. "I meant that in a good way, TARDIS," he added, looking up at the ceiling.

Rose softly chuckled through her tears. "I know," she whispered.

"Yeah – "

"No, I mean, I know that you save the world day after day. What would you call me?" she asked him, a strange glow on her face. The Doctor struggled to find words.

"Um, well…I…I would…" He gave up.

"Doctor, I'm not mad. What would you call me?" she repeated, smiling softly.

"Promise you won't slap me?" asked the Doctor warily.

"I…" Rose suddenly slapped her hand over her heart and said majestically, stiffening, "I solemnly swear on my honour as Dame Tyler of Powell Estate not to slap Sir Doctor of TARDIS." She wilted and gave him a cheerful grin. "Good enough?"

He grinned back and leaned forward, taking hold of her hands and staring into her eyes. "Good enough." The Doctor hesitated, and then smiled, taking his life into his hands. "I'm no longer upset that no one else knows about me saving the world, coz a gorgeous, brilliant London girl who means everything to me knows it every the time, and that's all that matters."

The room was silent for a few moments. And then Rose smiled.

"And you know what?" she asked the Doctor, her tone bantering and light.

"What?" he asked, voice unknowingly husky. He leaned forward slightly without realizing it.

"I'm no longer upset about anything, coz the guy of my dreams just told me that I mean everything to him, and that's enough to last me a lifetime." It took a moment for him to process that, but when he did his grin was so wide and joyful that it made up for it. He leaned forward at her smile and slowly, gently, pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salt of her tears and the sweetness of her tea.

Her hand that moved to hold the back of his neck brushed against his cheek so lightly that he moaned inwardly and the sensual touch of her lips to his cheek sent a savage growl from his throat as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. Her fingers came up to tangle in his hair as she sank into bliss she had never known before. As they came up to breathe, Rose's fingers brushed against the collar of the Doctor's shirt.

"That was…" he murmured, at a loss for words and sighing dreamily.

"Fantastic?" suggested Rose, glowing. They grinned at each other as Rose slipped from the Doctor's grasp, standing up and smoothing her clothes back to normal. They both looked slightly dishevelled, but neither minded in the slightest.

Rose threw the Doctor her stick-out-tongue smile that made him growl again - so sensually that it was all she could do not to give in.

"Race ya," she purred and he gave her a wicked grin with desire burning clearly in his eyes.

Rose ran from the room, the Doctor in hot pursuit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Need I say who won?

Think they both did. XD

Just a mention – the gift card thing doesn't really have anything to do with the plot at all. It's just fantastic Doctor/Rose stuff. It's true though – some people went to a place and had 100 bucks and they couldn't spend it _or_ get their money back! Talk about robbery.


End file.
